This invention relates to the coil winding art and, more particularly, to control means for effecting substantially equal spacing between adjacent coil turns on a given level, regardless of the number of turns on that level.
Numerous types of apparatus have been created to wind a set of coils of wire so that each of the coils may have a different length and a different pitch. However, so far as is known, no apparatus prior to this invention has provided means by which a desired pitch of coil and the number of turns thereof can be easily and readily established by adjustment of manually operable control members.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for winding a set of coils, in which each coil is wound on a different level, in which the number of turns of wire in each coil can be easily selectively established, in which the spacing between turns of a coil is substantially constant, and in which the starting point of each coil is along a substantially straight line or within a given plane.
It is another object of this invention to provide digital control means for permitting selective winding of any desired number of turns along each of one or more predetermined levels of a coil retainer member while maintaining substantially equal spacing between the turns applied to each level.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.